The Queen and Her King
by SenaItsunae
Summary: Neither of them knew the other's existence. Then, they hated each other's presence. Soon, they became inseparable friends. Not long after, they knew every small detail about one another as best friends. Now, the two are bound by a hidden emotion. After all, the Queen can't rule without a King, no? (Rating might change to M sometime soon not sure yet)


_**The Queen and Her King**_

Neither of them knew the other's existence. Then, they hated each other's presence. Soon, they became inseparable friends. Not long after, they knew every small detail about one another as best friends. Now, the two are bound by a hidden emotion. After all, the Queen can't rule without a King, no?

 **{Characters/Classes}**

Chung: Deadly Chaser

Eve: Code Nemesis

Elsword: Rune Slayer

Aisha: Elemental Master

Rena: Grand Archer

Raven: Blade Master

Elesis: Blazing Heart

Add: Mastermind

Ara: Sakra Devenam

Rose: Optimus

Ain: Erbluhen Emotion

Lu: Noblesse

Ciel: Royal Guard

 **Just going to let my readers know, Chung and Eve will be a bit OOC the first few chapters, its for character development purposes so hush lol. Also, some of you MIGHT find my writing style familiar, its because I used to have two other accounts on FF, but they died. No, I won't tell you the account names lol. Anyways, its been a few years since I've written a story so lets see how I do. This fanfic was inspired by another one I had read a while back, so lets see how this goes. Thank you for reading**

 _ **Tale 01: Of Rags and Riches**_

"Then, Eve can help Chung and Chung can help Eve!"

"Good idea, how about it, you two?"

"Hell no."

Elsword and Rena exchanged an incredulous glance at one another, really wanting to quit trying to push the duo in front of them. However, with Aisha giving them the most death sentencing glare she could muster behind them, they had no choice but to push on. Yet, the two in front of them were the most stubborn pair they had ever encountered in their lives.

Eve Blanc, she was of noble wealth, an honors student. She was the lead singer in choir and a graceful dancer at that. If you looked up perfection in the dictionary, Eve Blanc's name would be right beside it bolded, italicized, and underlined in the biggest font. She was born with a natural talent for everything. With little thought, she could solve any problems in class. The silverette didn't have many friends save for her small circle of girlfriends and Raven Jung, who was her close friend from childhood when they both lived in Altera. While she seemed to have the body of a younger student, she was 15 years old, only a few months younger than all of her friends. Everyone had come up with the name, The Queen, for her. Since she first moved to Velder, she has been known to be fiery when she spoke and almost too intimidating to approach when she wasn't speaking. Her personality was overwhelming powerful and commanding, Raven himself even caught himself startled at times.

Then there was Chung Seiker. The blonde boy was almost always stoic. Everyone swore his cheeks were just stiff and that's why he hardly ever smiled. He was the most handsome boy in their high school, girls swooned from the mysterious aura the blonde radiated. In reality, the blonde was really shy and awkward with his words. Chung moved to Velder during middle school, where he met Elsword, his now current best friend. The Hamelian never smiled back then either or laughed but when he did, it lit the whole room. He was all about staying active. Chung loved working out and playing sports, where he became the captain of the basketball and swimming teams. While Chung may not have been an honors student, his grades were enough to get him into a college he might have desired to have entrance into. While he somehow fit in more easily than Eve did, there was one thing about them both that was painfully obvious to everyone around them.

Chung and Eve did _not_ like each other. They despised each other right down to the core.

"If you don't help each other, then both of you will fail, do you not understand?" Aisha crossed her arms, obviously fed up with the bullshit these two were feeding her. As a friend of them both, she just wanted their success and happiness.

Eve wasn't going to quit and Aisha knew that already right when she opened her mouth. "Why do I have to learn these notes with the girl who hasn't smiled in a decade and a half?"

Chung stayed quiet, but she could have sworn he softly spoke. "Flatty."

Elsword bit back a laugh, knowing he had pushed Eve's buttons. Said girl turned her head slowly in his direction with a glare that could slaughter a village. "What?"

"I said I'm a male, thank you." He said sarcastically, knowing full well the girl had heard him the first time.

Eve had never really had to deal with someone snapping back at her until she moved to Velder and met Chung Seiker. She didn't retort back, but instead mentally thinking of torture methods that would teach that stupid Seiker a lesson. She hated how soft his voice was even when he was being rude as hell.

"I'm not working with him/her." The two said flatly, pointing at one another.

There was no way in hell.

* * *

Twenty minutes had passed and Eve had her golden eyes fixed to the back of Chung's head while he stared into the mirror in front of him. He hadn't spoken or moved since Aisha shoved them both into the theatre and told them to start working or she'd have both of their roles replaced by tomorrow morning. Eve was angry with Aisha, sure, but she was angrier at Chung. The boy said nothing after his flatty comment, even when Aisha forcefully told them both they were going to work together (Eve protested the hell out of it).

Oh well, Eve decided to make the most of this. She wanted that good grade more than anything and she'll be damn if _Chung freaking Seiker_ kept her from the satisfaction of it.

"So, what would you like to do first? My dance routine or your song?" She forced a smile, but it looked like a bloodthirsty phycho was smiling upon him.

His blue eyes shifted away from her face and he curled his knees to his chest. "I don't know."

Eve's temper exploded. This boy was driving her up the wall and all around. "Look, would it KILL YOU to say like, maybe oh I don't know, more than three words? This can't work without communication. If you can't sing these notes, your role in the play will be taken and if I can't dance this part, I'll be a laughing stock and slow everyone else down." Eve pulled on her ponytail as she continued. "I don't even know how Aisha thought this was a good idea. You look like you aren't even properly fed with how scrawny you are."

Chung looked exhausted just hearing the girl talk. "You really do talk too much. All you do is whine and complain. Shut your mouth, please. Your contaminating the air with your disgusting breath."

Eve breathed into her cupped hands, trying to smell her breath. It smelled just fine! She even remembered she ate peppermints earlier. Eve forced another smile, trying her best to hold back the 60,000 plus insults that danced in her mind to describe the blonde brat in front of her right now.

"Holy crap!" Chung suddenly chuckled and Eve dropped her tense shoulders. He could laugh? Then again, it sounded forced. "Turn away before you break the poor mirror," he said giving it a soft pat as if it were a precious pet.

Yeah, they were never going to get along. She wanted nothing more than to drown him in the waters from his hometown.

"Did I ever mention I hate you?" She quipped angrily as she turned around on her heels.

"Did I ever mention I didn't care?" He said indifferently. He picked up his music sheets and began to study over them.

* * *

A week came by and went faster than the troubled duo had expected. With that, better results were bound to come! ...Yeah, no.

Chung really isn't much of a fighter. People tended to stray away from him in Hamel when they noticed he wasn't interested in them. The girls didn't know when to quit. Love letters constantly filling his locker, lunch proposals, and sweets being left for him were all too common back home. When his mother, Sasha, told him they were moving out to Velder, he wasn't upset. He was overjoyed honestly. While he couldn't see the friends, he grew up with that often anymore, he could always text and call them. Yet, when he came to Velder, it was almost the exact same at back home just with a different setting. The boys here were cooler than the nobles in Hamel. Raven, Noel, Add, and Elsword had become his new circle and he was happy to be with them all the same. They made him think of what he left behind at home. Everything was sort of looking up for him too when the elite choir took him as their ace. Chung had never really wanted to be a singer, he wanted to be a famous actor, like his mother. Helputt, his father, was a lieutenant in the army who trained all the newcomers that enrolled. He was proud of his parents, who worked hard almost all the time, yet always made time for their only son. His life was advancing. That was until Eve Blanc moved here per Raven's request after he soon moved out to Velder. The silverette was pushy and there wasn't a time whenever she spoke that she _wasn't_ complaining about something. She was too noisy for his liking. She always said everything and anything that popped into her tiny head.

She was a horrible liar and was awful at faking anything. They had an argument a few days ago how she could be a better actor than him if she tried and when she did, she sounded so forced and her expressions never changed. Chung literally had to insult her to the point where she stopped her terrible acting to yell at him until her voice went hoarse and she had to go get a drink from the machines.

At this moment, he was watching the Alterian girl do her dance routine which he admitted was beautifully flawless. She was beautiful with her mouth shut and her mind lost to the dance. Chung was in awe at first, realizing how cute Eve could actually be if she worked on her ugly personality. He'd never say that aloud to her though. She'd run him over with a bus.

"Smile." He said as she did a beautiful twirl, opening her fan. She stopped all movement when he spoke.

"What?" She furrowed her brows. The girl was obviously annoyed at the fact he stopped what she called 'the goddess at her work'.

"Your dance is nice, but your face is saying 'you're disgusting'."

"Well, I wonder why."

"Don't blame me, your face is always like that. Stop making excuses and smile."

"I'm not making excuses!" She stomped her foot all the while Chung made an audible groan. He was exhausted already.

"Smile, right now." He curled his knees to his chin again, eyeing the girl as she blinked at him dumbfoundedly.

She smiled alright, but it was like a serial killer smile, as if she were proud of the fact she just killed everyone within a 100-mile radius. She could probably do it too, knowing this crazy chick.

"I don't know how to help you." He shrugged. "You can't exactly teach someone how to smile and stuff."

"I can't teach someone who I don't like, so we're somewhat in the same boat." Eve sighed and sat on the stage with the blonde, both exhausted from dealing with one another.

Chung watched as Eve smacked her cheeks lightly to clear her mind. The girl then suddenly dropped down, doing a perfect split onto the ground. The boy's blue eyes widened with awe. Then again, she wasn't the ace of the dance team for nothing.

"If you can't do a split, you can just do toe touches. How's that sound? Let's just clear our minds." Eve said calmly, taking deep breaths.

"Sure." Chung softly spoke, bending over to touch his toes. They both stayed silent save for their breathing as the stretched. Suddenly, for the first time, he spoke up first. "Practice smiling while you stretch."

Eve rolled her eyes. "Practice hitting the right notes then we can talk, Seiker."

Both were tired emotionally, physically, and mentally but they'll worry later. Right now, they have work to do.


End file.
